vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars
For detailed information about this series, visit the Wookieepedia. Summary Star Wars takes place "in a galaxy far, far, away" which is trapped in the iron grip of the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Sheev Palpatine. The series opens with Palpatine's enforcer, the feared Darth Vader, boarding Tantive IV, the personal starship of Princess Leia Organa, the princess of Alderaan. Before being arrested by Vader and Imperial Forces, Organa uploads the plans of the Death Star superweapon being constructed in secret as well as a holographic plea to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to R2-D2, an astromech droid once belonging to famed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. After evading Vader's grasp, R2-D2 and his companion, the translator droid C-3PO, land on Tatooine, where the plans and the message fall into the hands of Luke Skywalker, a young moisture farmer living with his aunt and uncle. This fateful event would soon drag Luke into a conflict that will define the fate of the galaxy. Decades before the rise of the Galactic Empire existed the Galactic Republic, a representative democracy that spanned the whole of the galaxy and had representatives from nearly every inhabited world. During this time, the Jedi Order, an organization of peacekeepers who sought to preserve balance in the Force and harmony across the galaxy, was forced to step into the ensuing civil war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems as the latter attempted to secede from Republic control. The so-called "Separatists" were backed by the Sith, the Jedi Order's counterparts who wished to utilize the Force as a means of gaining power and control. With the Republic's forces outnumbered by the Separatists' ever-growing army of droids, the Jedi and the Republic turned to creating an army of clones to bolster their ranks. Hence the times became known as the Clone Wars, in which conflict, corruption, and war raged across the galaxy, eventually leading to the fall of both the Republic and the Jedi Order as well as the advent of the Empire. Since Disney's acquisition of the franchise, Star Wars has been split into two separate continuities. The current "Canon" consists of the original trilogy, the prequel trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the third trilogy that began with the release of The Force Awakens, and supporting materials and spin-offs released since ownership changed hands. All other comics, novels, video games, and other materials released before the series' acquisition as part of the "Star Wars Extended Universe" (frequently abbreviated as EU) have been designated as part of the "Legends" continuity. These materials include (but are not limited to) The New Jedi Order novels and comics, the Legacy comics, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and The Thrawn Trilogy. Power of the Verse 'Disney Continuity' In the current "Canon", also referred to as the "Disney Canon", even Jedi Younglings who have just begun their Jedi training have showcased Large Building level to City Block level telekinetic feats. Force sensitives on the level of well trained Jedi Padawans and fully fledged Jedi Knights have showcased casual City Block level feats, with their highest showings reaching Town level+ or higher. Fully fledged Jedi Masters, Sith acolytes, and Sith Lords have showcased up to Large Town level feats, with the more powerful ones such as Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi scaling to a feat at Mountain level. The most powerful Force users Yoda, Darth Sidious and Mace Windu have showings in the Island level range. Virtually all notable Force adept possess Subsonic running speed with Force augmentation as well as Massively Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions that are augmented by precognition. The most powerful characters in the continuity, The Ones of Mortis, are vastly above any normal Force adept and can potentially destroy the galaxy if they were ever to come to blows. The Disney continuity is decently powerful in terms of technology. Soldiers and bounty hunters have access to hand-held weapons ranging from Small Building level pistols to Large Building level+ heavy weaponry. They also have access to body armour with similar range of tiers of durability (Small Building level to Large Building level+). Ground vehicles range from simple scout vehicles with Building level to Large Building level+ firepower and durability to monstrous main battle tanks which can not only dish out Town level+ to Large Mountain level+ firepower but also take Town level+ firepower. Spaceships in the verse range from several metre long starfighters packing Small Town level laser cannons and Mountain level bombs/missiles to city sized capital ships packing weaponry which can melt large cities, cause extremely violent earthquakes, even life-wipe planets and reduce the crust to molten slag. The verse also boasts of impressive FTL travel technology called “hyperdrives”. The highest rated hyperdrives allow for traversing distances of tens of thousands of light-years in just several hours. The most powerful vessels in the Canon so far are the superweapon equipped battle stations which boast of Large Planet level to Large Star level firepower. Star Wars has a ridiculous line-up of megafauna and exotic creatures that are quite dangerous and powerful themselves. They range from Small Building level to Large Building level+ land & aquatic animals, to Town level+ and even Large Mountain level+ space-faring creatures. There are also Sith warbeasts who range from Small Building level attack dogs to gigantic dragons that can unleash violent earthquakes that can devastate cities. The Canon comics have also introduced moon-sized creatures who can casually rip apart the entire crust of a planet. 'Legends Continuity' More often the focus is on Force-User characters, specifically those who are Jedi or Sith. With broken abilities such as high level telepathy capable of dominating entire planetary populations, draining worlds, extremely fine level precision use of telekinesis as well as other esoteric powers, Force-Users are formidable opponents. An upper-mid tier Jedi Master such as Obi-Wan Kenobi at his prime has no difficulty moving and reacting when augmented by the Force and his own perceptions, performing reactionary feats and attack speeds against entire armies to pull off up to mach 4000-16,000 speeds and move his lightsaber so fast it appears like he created a literal spherical force field around himself. Even weaker Jedi Knights precognition works beyond their own understanding and can adapt against lightspeed attacks. This is thanks to a bevy line-up of ridiculously powerful telepaths, beings who can wipe out entire worlds, technology great enough to manufacture planet razing self-adapting and evolving city size automated factories to small starships capable of wiping out entire star systems, and beings who have mastered technology and mystical powers like the Celestials who have seemingly become omniscient and went onto a higher realm or plane of existence. Timeline Legends Timeline In the Legends timeline, formally known as the Expanded Universe, Star Wars is divided into multiple publishing eras to signify the work's placement in the timeline. The eras are as follows: *'Before the Republic (Prior to 25,053 BBY):' Over a thousand generations ago, before the Galactic Republic had even existed, the Je'daii Order (Later known as the Jedi Order) were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. Major stories in this era include Dawn of the Jedi (25,793 - 29,792 BBY). *'Old Republic Era (5000 - 1000 BBY):' After several millennia of isolation, the Sith Empire returned to the galaxy in the Great Hyperspace War, beginning constant on-and-off battles with the Republic for four thousand years. Major stories in this era include Tales of the Jedi (5000 - 3986 BBY), Knights of the Old Republic (3956 BBY) and its sequel, Knights of the Old Republic II (3951 BBY), The Old Republic (3643 - 3630 BBY) and Darth Bane: Path of Destruction (1003 - 1000 BBY). *'Rise of the Empire Era (1000 - 0 BBY):' After the seeming extinction of the Sith, the Republic thrived in a golden era of peace. But underneath the surface, the Sith grew in secret, plotting to overthrow the Republic once again. In 22 BBY, thousands of systems seceded from the Republic and formed the CIS (Confederacy of Independent Systems), before beginning the Clone Wars. Three years later, both the CIS and the Jedi Order were all but destroyed, and Darth Sidious reorganized the Republic into the Galactic Empire, sending the galaxy into an age of tyranny and fear. Major stories in this era include Darth Bane: Rule of Two (1000 - 990 BBY), Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil (980 BBY), Darth Plagueis (67 - 32 BBY), the Prequel Trilogy (32 - 19 BBY), The Force Unleashed (3 - 2 BBY) and its sequel, The Force Unleashed II (1 BBY). *'Rebellion Era (0 BBY - 5 ABY):' With the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic (Also known as the Rebel Alliance), the galaxy stood a fighting chance against their tyrannical rulers. Ultimately, with the help of Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, two of the Empire's greatest superweapons were destroyed, and the galaxy was freed from the Empire's grasp. Major stories in this era include the Original Trilogy (0 BBY - 4 ABY), Dark Forces (0 BBY - 1 ABY) and Shadows of the Empire (3 - 4 ABY). *'New Republic Era (5 - 25 ABY):' After the destruction of the second Death Star and the fragmentation of the Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance was reorganized into the New Republic and attempted to bring peace to the galaxy, with Luke Skywalker forming the New Jedi Order. However, multiple splinter factions of the Empire would rise to try and take their place, alongside new Dark Jedi. Major stories in this era include Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (5 ABY), the Thrawn Trilogy (9 ABY), Dark Empire (10 - 11 ABY), the Jedi Academy Trilogy (11 ABY), Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (12 ABY), the Callista Trilogy (12 - 13 ABY), Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (14 ABY), and the Hand of Thrawn Duology (19 ABY). *'New Jedi Order Era (25 - 37 ABY):' Twenty-one years after the Battle of Endor, the galaxy was invaded by an extragalactic species known as the Yuuzhan Vong. They proved nearly insurmountable, requiring the full might of the New Republic (And later, the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances) as well as the New Jedi Order to bring down. Six years after the end of the war, a new threat arose in the Gorog, the Dark Nest of Killiks in the Unknown Regions. Major stories in this era include The New Jedi Order (25 - 29 ABY) and the Dark Nest Trilogy (35 - 36 ABY). *'Legacy Era (37 - 140 ABY):' With the Dark Nest Crisis over, the galaxy poured its resources into reconstruction after the Yuuzhan Vong War for the next four years. However, the secession of the Five Worlds into the Confederation, the arrival of the Sith Lady Lumiya and the fall of Jacen Solo as the Sith Lord Darth Caedus sparked the Second Galactic Civil War. Two years after this, the Lost Tribe of the Sith (A group of Sith isolated on the planet Kesh since 5000 BBY) emerged in the galaxy, before allying themselves with the Jedi to stop the Force entity known as Abeloth. Nearly a century later, the Sith had once again returned en masse and established their own Galactic Empire, with the New Jedi Order all but destroyed. Major stories in this era include Legacy of the Force (40 - 41 ABY), Fate of the Jedi (43 - 44 ABY) and the Star Wars: Legacy comics (130 - 140 ABY). Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * GojiBoyForever (Everything before Disney) * Newendigo * SpiralMaster * Sheoth * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Valar Melkor 2 * Darkness552 * ExoSaiyan9000 * Archon Hero * Oblivion00 * TISSG7Regrave * SaiyanSage * Grimreaper2219 * Timefreezer4 * Aparajita * Drellix * Sera Loveheart * Colonel Krukov * Shadowbokunohero * Legion350 * Albente * x Heart of Steel x * SheevShezarrine * Meosos * Hellbeast1 * Js250476 * SolidEye234 * Super Saiyan God Julian * FrostMouse0 * Not Icarus * CinnabarManx421 * CalebTB12 * Sans2345 * Edenstar (EU) * GloryTheRainWing108 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan (Original and Prequels) Opponents * Geutonic * Edenstar (Disney canon) * GojiBoyForever (New Disney movies) * Lollipop The King Neutral * DanFlsamual21 * FateAlbane * ZacharyGrossman273 * AlfredOath * The real cal howard * TheMasculineMineta Characters 'Canon' 'Rebel Alliance / The Resistance' Star-Wars-8-Luke-Skywalker-Costume-Black-Glove.jpg|'Luke Skywalker'|link=Luke Skywalker (Canon) Princessleiaheadwithgun.jpg|'Leia Organa Solo'|link=Leia Organa Solo Hansoloprofile.jpg|'Han Solo'|link=Han Solo Chewbacca-TFA.png|'Chewbacca'|link=Chewbacca C-3PO_EP3.png|'C-3PO'|link=C-3PO Lando_ROTJ.png|'Lando Calrissian'|link=Lando Calrissian Jyn_erso_felicity_jones-HD.jpg|'Jyn Erso'|link=Jyn Erso Diego-Luna-as-Captain-Cassian-Andor-in-Rogue-One-A-Star-Wars-Story-Scarif.jpg|'Cassian Andor'|link=Cassian Andor LCSCYNmQ_400x400.jpg|'Baze Malbus'|link=Baze Malbus Chirrut_Imwe.png|'Chirrut Îmwe'|link=Chirrut Îmwe Rogue-One-A-Star-Wars-Storys-K-2SO-1170x582.jpg|'K-2SO'|link=K-2SO Ezra_Bridger_S3.png|'Ezra Bridger'|link=Ezra Bridger Kanan_Jarrus_blind_infobox.png|'Kanan Jarrus'|link=Kanan Jarrus Hera-Syndulla.jpg|'Hera Syndulla'|link=Hera Syndulla ZebOrrelios.png|'Garazeb Orrelios'|link=Garazeb Orrelios Sabine_Wren-Rebels_Season_3-Disney_XD_UK.png|'Sabine Wren'|link=Sabine Wren Gial_Ackbar_Resistance.jpg|'Gial Ackbar'|link=Gial Ackbar SWR_S4_Kallus_1.png|'Alexsandr Kallus'|link=Alexsandr Kallus Brand_SW.png|'Lauren Mel Coelho'|link=Lauren Mel Coelho Shriv.png|'Shriv'|link=Shriv FinnHS-Fathead.png|'Finn'|link=Finn (Star Wars) Rey_Star_Wars.png|'Rey'|link=Rey Archex_01.jpg|'Archex / Captain Cardinal'|link=Captain Cardinal 'Galactic Empire / First Order' Emperor_RotJ.png|'Darth Sidious'|link=Darth Sidious Screen-Shot-2015-09-24-at-9.49.02-AM-1024x570.png|'Darth Vader'|link=Darth Vader Tarkininfobox.jpg|'Wilhuff Tarkin'|link=Wilhuff Tarkin Thrawn.jpg|'Grand Admiral Thrawn'|link=Grand Admiral Thrawn TheInquisitor.png|'Grand Inquisitor'|link=Grand Inquisitor Karbin_the_cyborg.jpg|'Karbin'|link=Karbin Imgpsh_fullsize-2.jpeg|'Stormtrooper'|link=Stormtrooper Star-wars-rogue-one-death-trooper-sixth-scale-hot-toys-feature-902905.jpg|'Death Trooper'|link=Death Trooper BT-1_01.png|'BT-1'|link=BT-1 Imperial_Sentry_Droid_01.jpg|'Imperial Sentry Droid'|link=Imperial Sentry Droid EXD-9_02.jpg|'E-XD Infiltrator Droid'|link=E-XD Infiltrator Droid SnokeTLJ.png|'Supreme Leader Snoke'|link=Snoke Beliefnet-astrology-matthew-currie-scorpio.jpg|'Kylo Ren'|link=Kylo Ren CaptainPhasma.png|'Captain Phasma'|link=Phasma FORCStormtrooper-trailer.jpg|'FN-2199'|link=FN-2199 'Jedi Order' Anakin_Skywalker_RotS.png|'Anakin Skywalker'|link=Anakin Skywalker Ewan-McGregor-as-Obi-Wan-014.jpg|'Obi-Wan Kenobi'|link=Obi-Wan Kenobi Yoda_SWSB.png|'Yoda'|link=Yoda Mace_Windu_Face.jpg|'Mace Windu'|link=Mace Windu KiAdiMundi.jpg|'Ki-Adi Mundi'|link=Ki-Adi Mundi PloKoonCardTrader.png|'Plo Koon'|link=Plo Koon KitFisto-SithSnapshot.jpg|'Kit Fisto'|link=Kit Fisto Shaak_Ti_Big_Headshot.jpg|'Shaak Ti'|link=Shaak Ti Yarael_Poof.png|'Yarael Poof'|link=Yarael Poof Qui-Gon_Jinn_SWFB.png|'Qui-Gon Jinn'|link=Qui-Gon Jinn LuminaraHS-SWE.jpg|'Luminara Unduli'|link=Luminara Unduli QuinlanHS.jpg|'Quinlan Vos'|link=Quinlan Vos Aayla.jpg|'Aayla Secura'|link=Aayla Secura PongKrell-POD.png|'Pong Krell'|link=Pong Krell AhsokaHS-AFiN.png|'Ahsoka Tano'|link=Ahsoka Tano Cere junda mini.jpg|'Cere Junda'|link=Cere Junda Cal_Kestis_mini2.png|'Cal Kestis'|link=Cal Kestis 'Galactic Republic' Captain-rex.jpg|'Captain Rex'|link=Captain Rex 366874d190db0bdeada7bc7ca3e0f612--star-wars-clone-star-wars-art.jpg|'Commander Cody'|link=Commander Cody Tumblr_p3nt34JZVc1tkojxlo1_400.jpg|'Commander Fox'|link=Commander Fox RC1138boss.jpg|'Boss'|link=Boss (RC-1138) Fives.jpg|'ARC Trooper'|link=ARC Trooper Full20050611161806.jpg|'Clone Assassins'|link=Clone Assassins Padme-SWE.jpg|'Padme Amidala'|link=Padme Amidala 'Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS)' Count_Dooku_headshot_gaze.jpg|'Count Dooku'|link=Count Dooku Grievoushead.jpg|'General Grievous'|link=General Grievous Asajj_Ventress_Kindred_Spirits.png|'Asajj Ventress'|link=Asajj Ventress Battledroid.jpg|'B1 Battle Droid'|link=B1 Battle Droid Super-Battle-Droid_f8b9df0b.jpeg|'B2 Super Battle Droid'|link=B2 Super Battle Droid Imgpsh_fullsize-3.jpeg|'B2 Grapple Droid'|link=B2 Grapple Droid CommandoDroids-SWE.jpg|'Commando Droid'|link=BX-series droid commando Aqua_Droid.jpg|'Aqua Droid'|link=Aqua Droid Droidekapromo.jpg|'Droideka'|link=Droideka MagnaGuard-Utapau.jpg|'MagnaGuard'|link=IG-100 MagnaGuard Droid_Starfighters.png|'Vulture Droid'|link=Vulture Droid HyenaBomber-SWE.jpg|'Hyena-class Bomber'|link=Hyena-class Bomber 'Bounty Hunters' BobaFettMain2.jpg|'Boba Fett'|link=Boba Fett Jango_OP.jpg|'Jango Fett'|link=Jango Fett FACadBane.png|'Cad Bane'|link=Cad Bane Aurrahead.jpg|'Aurra Sing'|link=Aurra Sing Dengar-SWT.png|'Dengar'|link=Dengar Bossk.png|'Bossk'|link=Bossk EmboHS-TB.png|'Embo'|link=Embo Latts_Razzi_HS_SWCT.png|'Latts Razzi'|link=Latts Razzi IG-88B-ESB.jpg|'IG-88'|link=IG-88 Highsinger-Bust.jpg|'C-21 Highsinger'|link=C-21 Highsinger Black_Krrsantan_AN01.png|'Black Krrsantan'|link=Black Krrsantan Jas Emari Women of the Galaxy.png|'Jas Emari|link=Jas Emari 'Force Entities' Father-SWE.jpg|'The Father'|link=The Father SonHS-SWE.jpg|'The Son'|link=The Son Daughter-SWE.jpg|'The Daughter'|link=The Daughter Bendu_01.jpg|'Bendu'|link=Bendu 'Others' MotherTalzinHS-SWE.jpg|'Mother Talzin'|link=Mother Talzin Darth_Maul_profile.png|'Darth Maul'|link=Darth Maul SavageOpressHS-WOTM.png|'Savage Opress'|link=Savage Opress Bombinax_01.jpg|'Bombinax'|link=Bombinax KrismoSodiHS-Bounty.png|'Krismo Sodi'|link=Krismo Sodi 'Mandalorians' Ursa_Wren.png|'Ursa Wren'|link=Ursa Wren Mandalorian episode1 conceptart1.jpg|'The Mandalorian'|link=The Mandalorian 'Alien Species and Creatures' Databank_ewok_01_169_747db03a.jpeg|'Ewoks'|link=Ewoks Gungans.png|'Gungans'|link=Gungans Sarlacc-BTM-DB.png|'The Sarlacc'|link=The Sarlacc Databank_zillobeast_01_169_7ef368d8.jpeg|'Zillo Beast'|link=Zillo Beast Webweaver_Wyyyschokk.jpg|'Webweavers'|link=Webweavers Acklay_Databank.jpg|'Acklay'|link=Acklay Gutkurr_TCW.png|'Gutkurr'|link=Gutkurr Lylek_01.jpg|'Lylek'|link=Lylek Giants_of_living_stone_mini.PNG|'Giants of Living Stone'|link=Giants of Living Stone Purrgil mini.jpg|'Purrgil'|link=Purrgil Kakran grandmother mini.png|'Kakran Grandmother'|link=Kakran Grandmother 'Legends' 'Pre-Republic Era (Prior to 25,053 BBY) '''Light Je'daii Lanoree_Brock_Eruption.jpg|'Lanoree Brock'|link=Lanoree Brock Shae_Koda.png|'Shae Koda'|link=Shae Koda Tasha_Ryo_Headshot.png|'Tasha Ryo'|link=Tasha Ryo Xesh.jpg|'Xesh'|link=Xesh 'Dark Je'daii' Daegen_Lok_Headshot.png|'Daegen Lok'|link=Daegen Lok Sek'nos.png|'Sek'nos Rath'|link=Sek'nos Rath 'Infinite Empire' Skal'nas.jpg|'Skal'nas'|link=Skal'nas Trill_ForceHound.jpg|'Trill'|link=Trill 'Old Republic Era (25,053 BBY - 1000 BBY)' 'Galactic Republic/Jedi Order' Odan-UrrHS.jpg|'Odan-Urr'|link=Odan-Urr Imgpsh_fullsize-4.jpeg|'Thon'|link=Thon Nomi_Jedi.jpg|'Nomi Sunrider'|link=Nomi Sunrider Vodo_baas.jpg|'Vodo-Siosk Baas'|link=Vodo-Siosk Baas Ulic_qel_droma.jpg|'Ulic Qel-Droma'|link=Ulic Qel-Droma ArcaJeth.jpg|'Arca Jeth'|link=Arca Jeth Lord_revan_by_elucidator-d8piwtu.png|'Revan'|link=Revan BastilaAvatar.jpg|'Bastila Shan'|link=Bastila Shan Swtor_2014-01-27_19-28-53-57.png|'HK-47'|link=HK-47 Zaalbar_profile.png|'Zaalbar'|link=Zaalbar Kavar2.jpg|'Kavar'|link=Kavar Vrookfull.jpg|'Vrook Lamar'|link=Vrook Lamar Zezkaiell.jpg|'Zez-Kai Ell'|link=Zez-Kai Ell Jedi_Exile.jpg|'Meetra Surik'|link=Meetra Surik Attonrender.jpg|'Atton Rand'|link=Atton Rand BaoDur_Rener.jpg|'Bao-Dur'|link=Bao-Dur Visas_High_Rez.jpg|'Visas Marr'|link=Visas Marr Mira_High_Rez.jpg|'Mira'|link=Mira (Star Wars) Handmaidenpromo.jpg|'Brianna'|link=Brianna Atris_head.jpg|'Atris'|link=Atris KaoCenDarach-Return.png|'Kao Cen Darach'|link=Kao Cen Darach VenZallowHS-Deceived.png|'Ven Zallow'|link=Ven Zallow SateleShanAlderaan-Hope.png|'Satele Shan'|link=Satele Shan Syo_Bakarn.png|'Syo Bakarn'|link=Syo Bakarn Imgpsh_fullsize-5.jpeg|'The Hero of Tython'|link=Hero of Tython Kira_Carsen.png|'Kira Carsen'|link=Kira Carsen Lord_Hoth_EGTTF.jpg|'Hoth'|link=Hoth 'Sith Empire' AjuntaPall.jpg|'Ajunta Pall'|link=Ajunta Pall YoungKarny.jpg|'Karness Muur'|link=Karness Muur Remulus_Dreypa.png|'Remulus Dreypa'|link=Remulus Dreypa Sorzus_Syn-BoS.jpg|'Sorzus Syn'|link=Sorzus Syn XoXaan-headshot.jpg|'XoXaan'|link=XoXaan Tulak_Hord_Cool.png|'Tulak Hord'|link=Tulak Hord Aloysius_Kallig_Faceshot.png|'Aloysius Kallig'|link=Aloysius Kallig MarkaRagnosSpirit.jpg|'Marka Ragnos'|link=Marka Ragnos Naga_Sadow_Headshot.jpg|'Naga Sadow'|link=Naga Sadow Ludo_Kressh.jpg|'Ludo Kressh'|link=Ludo Kressh The_Emperor.png|'Lord Vitiate'|link=Lord Vitiate Dread_Masters.png|'Dread Masters'|link=Dread Masters Raptus.png|'Raptus'|link=Raptus Bestia.png|'Bestia'|link=Bestia Brontes.png|'Brontes'|link=Brontes Calphayus.png|'Calphayus'|link=Calphayus Styrak.png|'Styrak'|link=Styrak Tyrans.png|'Tyrans'|link=Tyrans Freedon_Nadd_Headshot.jpg|'Freedon Nadd'|link=Freedon Nadd ExarKun-SWGTCGGH.jpg|'Exar Kun'|link=Exar Kun Malakart_crop.jpg|'Darth Malak'|link=Darth Malak Bandonhead.jpg|'Darth Bandon'|link=Darth Bandon Kreia_Trayus_Hoodless.jpg|'Darth Traya'|link=Darth Traya KOTOR2Nihilus.jpg|'Darth Nihilus'|link=Darth Nihilus DarthSion.jpg|'Darth Sion'|link=Darth Sion MalgusHS-Render.jpg|'Darth Malgus'|link=Darth Malgus Darthnox.png|'Darth Nox'|link=Darth Nox Silver_Question_Mark.png|'Darth Nyriss'|link=Darth Nyriss Darth_Marr.png|'Darth Marr'|link=Darth Marr Mortis.png|'Darth Mortis'|link=Darth Mortis DarthJadus-TOR.png|'Darth Jadus'|link=Darth Jadus Baras.png|'Darth Baras'|link=Darth Baras CQfHm1c.png|'Darth Thanaton'|link=Darth Thanaton Lord_Scourge.png|'Lord Scourge'|link=Lord Scourge Darth_jateus1.jpg|'The Emperor's Wrath'|link=The Emperor's Wrath Angralhead.png|'Darth Angral'|link=Darth Angral Empress_Acina.png|'Empress Acina'|link=Empress Acina Darth_Desolous_face.png|'Darth Desolous'|link=Darth Desolous Phobos.jpg|'Darth Phobos'|link=Darth Phobos DarthRuin-EGF.jpg|'Darth Ruin'|link=Darth Ruin Dark-underlord.jpg|'Dark Underlord'|link=Dark Underlord Darthriv.jpg|'Darth Rivan'|link=Darth Rivan Lord_Kaan_EGF.jpg|'Skere Kaan'|link=Skere Kaan Darth_Bane.jpg|'Darth Bane'|link=Darth Bane Darth_Zannah.jpg|'Darth Zannah'|link=Darth Zannah 'Eternal Empire' Valkorion.png|'Valkorion'|link=Lord Vitiate Senya_trailer.png|'Senya Tirall'|link=Senya Tirall Arcann.png|'Arcann'|link=Arcann Vaylin.png|'Vaylin'|link=Vaylin Thexan.png|'Thexan'|link=Thexan Heskal.png|'Heskal'|link=Heskal 'Others' World_Razer.png|'World Razer'|link=World Razer Soa.png|'Soa'|link=Soa Valen-Da's_prophecy.png|'Sel-Makor'|link=Sel-Makor 'Rise of the Empire/Rebellion Era (1000 BBY - 4 ABY)' 'Jedi' Rahm_Kota_headshot.jpg|'Rahm Kota'|link=Rahm Kota DarkWoman-SWREP13.jpg|'An'ya Kuro'|link=An'ya Kuro KazdanHS.jpg|'Kazdan Paratus'|link=Kazdan Paratus KentoMarekForceGhost-TFU.jpg|'Kento Marek'|link=Kento Marek Starkiller_profile.png|'Galen Marek'|link=Galen Marek (Starkiller) Starkiller_TFU2.png|'Starkiller'|link=Starkiller K'KruhkHS.jpg|'K'Kruhk'|link=K'Kruhk Maris_Brood_Headshot.jpg|'Maris Brood'|link=Maris Brood Tholmeheafd.jpg|'Tholme'|link=Tholme 'Sith/Dark Jedi' Darthcog.jpg|'Darth Cognus'|link=Darth Cognus Darthmill.jpg|'Darth Millennial'|link=Darth Millennial 4670065-darthvec.jpg|'Darth Vectivus'|link=Darth Vectivus DarthTenebrousHS-SWI130.jpg|'Darth Tenebrous'|link=Darth Tenebrous DarthPlagueisHS-SWI130.jpg|'Darth Plagueis'|link=Darth Plagueis Silver_Question_Mark.png|'Darth Venamis'|link=Darth Venamis Xanatos_TERC.jpg|'Xanatos'|link=Xanatos Volfe.jpg|'Volfe Karkko'|link=Volfe Karkko SoraBulq-SWREP75.png|'Sora Bulq'|link=Sora Bulq Dark_Apprentice.png|'Dark Apprentice'|link=Dark Apprentice DFlint.jpg|'Flint'|link=Flint Jerec-TNR.jpg|'Jerec'|link=Jerec 'Force Entities' Spirits.jpg|'Bedlam Spirits'|link=Bedlam Spirits 'Others' Gethzerion_Galaxies.jpg|'Gethzerion'|link=Gethzerion KarVastor.jpg|'Kar Vastor'|link=Kar Vastor DurgeFinal.jpg|'Durge'|link=Durge Xizor-TSS.jpg|'Prince Xizor'|link=Prince Xizor Guri2.jpg|'Guri'|link=Guri 'New Republic/New Jedi Order Era (5 - 45 ABY)' 'New Republic/New Jedi Order' Luke_Skywalker_EA.jpg|'Luke Skywalker'|link=Luke Skywalker (Legends) Mara-sacrifice.jpg|'Mara Jade Skywalker'|link=Mara Jade Skywalker Kyle_Katarn_NR.jpg|'Kyle Katarn'|link=Kyle Katarn Korr-Riptide.jpg|'Jaden Korr'|link=Jaden Korr Corran_tfp.jpg|'Corran Horn'|link=Corran Horn Kyp_Durron_01.jpg|'Kyp Durron'|link=Kyp Durron JacenSoloEAtlas.jpg|'Jacen Solo'|link=Jacen Solo JainaSolo_EssentialAtlas.jpg|'Jaina Solo Fel'|link=Jaina Solo Fel AnakinSolo_EA.jpg|'Anakin Solo'|link=Anakin Solo ZekkHS-BloodOath.jpg|'Zekk'|link=Zekk LowbaccaSekot.jpg|'Lowbacca'|link=Lowbacca TahiriVeila-ERC.jpg|'Tahiri Veila'|link=Tahiri Veila TenelKa.png|'Tenel Ka Djo'|link=Tenel Ka Djo BenSkywalker_Atlas.jpg|'Ben Skywalker'|link=Ben Skywalker Ganner_Rhysode.jpg|'Ganner Rhysode'|link=Ganner Rhysode Alema_Rarheadshot.jpg|'Alema Rar'|link=Alema Rar 4067488-saba_sebatyne_by_brian_rood.jpg|'Saba Sebatyne'|link=Saba Sebatyne KenthHamner-Vortex.jpg|'Kenth Hamner'|link=Kenth Hamner 'Sith/Dark Jedi' Cronal_TERC.jpg|'Cronal'|link=Cronal Joruus_C'baoth.jpg|'Joruus C'baoth'|link=Joruus C'baoth Luuke_skywalker.jpg|'Luuke Skywalker'|link=Luuke Skywalker CarnorJaxHeadshot-CETPBbackcover.jpg|'Carnor Jax'|link=Carnor Jax Kueller_NEGTC2.jpg|'Kueller'|link=Kueller Brakiss_newec.jpg|'Brakiss'|link=Brakiss Lord_Nyax.jpg|'Irek Ismaren'|link=Irek Ismaren Vergere_NEC.jpg|'Vergere'|link=Vergere Lumiya_EA.jpg|'Lumiya'|link=Lumiya Darth_Caedus.jpg|'Darth Caedus'|link=Darth Caedus Keshiri.jpg|'Sarasu Taalon'|link=Sarasu Taalon Vestara-Ascension.jpg|'Vestara Khai'|link=Vestara Khai Silver_Question_Mark.png|'Darish Vol'|link=Darish Vol Silver_Question_Mark.png|'Viun Galaan'|link=Viun Galaan 'Yuuzhan Vong' Onimi.jpg|'Onimi'|link=Onimi Shimrra_TUF.jpg|'Shimrra Jamaane'|link=Shimrra Jamaane MR_T.Lah.jpg|'Tsavong Lah'|link=Tsavong Lah Personnage-nas-choka-11239.jpg|'Nas Choka'|link=Nas Choka MezhanKwaad-EOV1.jpg|'Mezhan Kwaad'|link=Mezhan Kwaad Jakan_sm.jpg|'Jakan'|link=Jakan Nom_Anor_by_Brian_Rood.jpg|'Nom Anor'|link=Nom Anor Drathul.jpg|'Drathul'|link=Drathul 'Force Entities' Abelothen.jpg|'Abeloth'|link=Abeloth Warucloseup.jpg|'Waru'|link=Waru 'Legacy Era (45 - 139 ABY)' 'New Jedi Order' Cade2.jpg|'Cade Skywalker'|link=Cade Skywalker Kol.jpg|'Kol Skywalker'|link=Kol Skywalker Nat_Infobox.jpg|'Nat Skywalker'|link=Nat Skywalker ShadoVao.jpg|'Shado Vao'|link=Shado Vao WolfSazen.jpg|'Wolf Sazen'|link=Wolf Sazen TraSaa.jpg|'T'ra Saa'|link=T'ra Saa Celeste_KOTORcover.jpg|'Celeste Morne'|link=Celeste Morne 'One Sith' DarthKraytReveal.jpg|'Darth Krayt'|link=Darth Krayt Imgpsh_fullsize-7.jpeg|'Darth Nihl'|link=Darth Nihl Imgpsh_fullsize-6.jpeg|'Darth Talon'|link=Darth Talon Wrrlockheadlegacycpver.jpg|'Darth Wyyrlok III'|link=Darth Wyyrlok III Stryfe_LEG34.jpg|'Darth Stryfe'|link=Darth Stryfe DarthMaladi.jpg|'Darth Maladi'|link=Darth Maladi Darth_Azard2.jpg|'Darth Azard'|link=Darth Azard SWDude.jpg|'Darth Kruhl'|link=Darth Kruhl Saarai.jpg|'Saarai'|link=Saarai Sith_Impostor.jpg|'Darth Wredd'|link=Darth Wredd 'Fel Empire' RoanFel_EA.jpg|'Roan Fel'|link=Roan Fel MarasiahFel.jpg|'Marasiah Fel'|link=Marasiah Fel Antares_DracoHS.jpg|'Antares Draco'|link=Antares Draco GannerHeadShot.jpg|'Ganner Krieg'|link=Ganner Krieg Jao_Assam.jpg|'Jao Assam'|link=Jao Assam SigelDare.jpg|'Sigel Dare'|link=Sigel Dare Yalta_Val.jpg|'Yalta Val'|link=Yalta Val Azlynraeunmasked.jpg|'Azlyn Rae'|link=Azlyn Rae Technology Weapons *Blaster *Lightsaber *Class-A Thermal Detonator *Disruptor Ground Vehicles and Tanks *AT-TE *SPHA-T *Imperial Troop Transport (ITT) *AT-DP *AT-ST *AT-AT *TX-225 Occupier Tank *AT-M6 Starfighters and Bombers *Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor *Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor *V-19 Torrent *Z-95 Headhunter *ARC-170 Starfighter *V-wing Starfighter *Nantex-class Territorial Defence Starfighter *TIE Fighter *TIE Bomber *TIE Advanced *TIE Interceptor *TIE Defender *TIE Fighter (First Order) *TIE/sf Space Superiority Fighter *TIE Silencer *X-wing Starfighter *BTL Y-wing Starfighter *A-wing Interceptor *B-wing Starfighter Gunships and Light Transports *LAAT/i *LAAT/le Gunship *Slave I *Kom'rk-class Fighter *Millennium Falcon *Ghost (Star Wars) *Ebon Hawk *Auzituck Anti-Slaver Gunship Medium Warships & Transports *Consular-class Cruiser *CR90 Corvette *Gozanti-class Cruiser *Arquitens-class Light Cruiser *Carrion Spike *Raider-class Corvette *Free Virgillia-class Bunkerbuster Capital Ships and Heavy Transports *Acclamator-class Assault Ship *Venator-class Star Destroyer *Victory-class Star Destroyer *Praetor-class Star Battlecruiser *Munificent-class Star Frigate *Recusant-class Light Destroyer *Providence-class Dreadnought *Imperial-class Star Destroyer *Interdictor-class Star Destroyer *Onager-class Star Destroyer *Executor-class Star Dreadnought *MC80 Star Cruiser *MC85 Star Cruiser *Resurgent-class Star Destroyer *Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought *Supremacy Superweapons DeathStar1-SWE.png|'Death Star I'|link=Death Star I DeathStar2.jpg|'Death Star II'|link=Death Star II StarkillerBase-FH.png|'Starkiller Base'|link=Starkiller Base Galaxygun_negwt.jpg|'Galaxy Gun'|link=Galaxy Gun Sun_Crusher_EGF.jpg|'Sun Crusher'|link=Sun Crusher World_Devastators.jpg|'World Devastator'|link=World Devastator Nagashipdestruct.jpg|'Corsair'|link=Corsair Conqueror_superlaser.jpg|'Conqueror'|link=Conqueror-class Star Destroyer Eclipse_Allegiance.jpg|'Eclipse-class Dreadnought'|link=Eclipse-class Dreadnought Calculations and blogs Canon (Disney continuity) Blaster pistol firepower Blaster carbine firepower Class-A thermal detonator yield AT-TE cannon muzzle velocity Slave I laser cannon firepower Patrol Transport Gunship laser cannon firepower Maxillipede shuttle durability Geonosian droid factory explodes and Baktoid Super Tank durability Kanan & Ezra throw some asteroids and Kom'rk-class fighter durability Class 2 hyperdrive speed Munificent-class star frigate hull durability Death Star I superlaser firepower Starkiller Base superlaser firepower General Grievous lifting strength Ahsoka and some Jedi younglings collapse an ice cliff Obi-Wan Kenobi blocks a laser Plo Koon's telekinesis Yoda vs mountains Darth Vader survives Sith temple explosion Energy to vaporize the central pod of a TIE fighter Luke Skywalker quakes an island Strength of the Giants of Living Stone XX-9 heavy turbolaser yield Arquitens-class light cruiser turbolaser yield Death Star destroys planet Alderaan and sends fragments flying out at sub-relativistic velocities B-wing total firepower and Quasar Fire-class durability About the orbital bombardment scene in the Star Wars Rebels episode 'Zero Hour' Onager-class star destroyer firepower Mandator IV-class siege dreadnought firepower Back Squadron blast through a metal door with three blaster rifles Legends continuity - Work in progress - Category:Verses Category:Star Wars Category:Disney Category:Movies Category:Book Verses Category:Comicbooks Category:Cartoons Category:Games Category:Science Fiction Category:TV Series